Promises
by TardisBlueRose
Summary: Chibi!Iceland is curious, especially about the fairies that his big brother sees.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor this wonderful story. This idea was me0here0me0there on YouTube under the video name APH p.r.o.м.ι.ѕ.e; ⎲ᶰᵒʳᶤᶜᵉ. You should go check it out and her other works~

"Big brother, do you really see fairies?" Iceland asked, tugging on the sleeve of Lukas, his brother and the personification of Norway.

"Not only I see, Ice, we even talk." He responded, curious to see where Ice was taking this.

"Really?" Iceland gasped. His eyes shone in wonder and amazement, the amazement when a child hears fairy tales. "And what do they tell you?"

"A lot of different things." Norway said, looking indifferent, "Perhaps, you're too small to understand some of them…" He trailed off, and Ice looked up with big eyes pleading for his brother to tell him something. "But they have told me a secret!"

Iceland's eyes widened. "O-oh! I want to know the secret too! May I, Brother?" He asked, beyond awe.

"Well… I can share it with you, I suppose… but shhhh, it will remain between us!" The older nation couldn't help but smile at his young brother. "Now listen closely:" he began, sweeping Iceland onto his leg facing him, "there is a very old, almost forgotten path to the fairy land, full of magic and unforgettable wonders." Iceland nodded, listening closely just as any child would. "And the fairies can guide you there… if you follow some rules." Norway continued, pulling a serious face, which Iceland grew somber at. "But these rules must be so difficult…" He looked down, but raised his head in hope as the other continued. "Not at all! The key is simple: to value your freedom," he paused each time to let the words sink in to the child listening attentively, "share your happiness," he patted Iceland on the head with a smile, "and respect your family. See? But the most important thing is…"

"What is it? Tell me!" The small nation impatiently demanded, eager to know and follow.

"Always call your Big Brother when you need him. Because I will always be there for you." Norway finished.

"Of course, I will! Norway, and if we follow all that together, will the fairies guide us to their land?" Iceland asked. He wanted to see the fairies but he didn't want to do it without his brother there.

"I'm certain. They never break their promises." He reassured Iceland. He would do whatever he could to make sure that his little bror was happy.

_Present Day  
_ "Iceland, are you still refusing…?" Norway asked his brother, who would always be a small child in his mind. Despite the fact that Iceland looked 17, and he 22, he would keep trying.  
"Don't bother me, Norway!" Iceland snapped, tired of the other asking him to call 'brother'. He was independent and not a child anymore! "Why are you so obsessed with me calling you big brother anyway?!" He kept glaring at Norway, but sighed. "It's irritating…" _I'm too old to keep doing that._

Norway kept his usual apathetic mask on, but inwardly, he winced; everytime his brother refused to call him 'big brother', it was a small stab. "…ah, Ice. The fairies will be disappointed… This is sad." He could also remember the day that little Iceland asked him about the fairies.

"What?" The Icelander looked confused. "What fairies?" He thought hard, and the answer gradually came to him. "Do you mean the ones… That distant memory from the past…" Norway was already walking away, tired of trying. "Wait, where are you going?" Iceland asked, eyes wide, as he reached out to grab him. "Tell me! Norway!" But the other kept walking away without looking back. "B-brother! BRÓÐÍR!" He desperately called. He didn't want the Norwegian to leave him!

Norway stopped and turned around, a small but genuine smile on his face. "…w-why are you looking at me like that..?" Iceland questioned. Norway never really smiled anymore; the smirks didn't count, and there was nothing else to even call a smile. But somehow he had provoked a smile from his brother.

"Because you're finally on the way back to the fairies land, little brother."


End file.
